La reconquête
by LittleDudeuse
Summary: Dans ce monde en guerre peu de choses avaient d'importance, pour Eren s'était un peu flou, il y avait ses parents, les autres et Levi. Pour Levi il n'y en avait qu'une : c'était Eren et puis ils le reprendraient ensemble ce foutu ouest, ils se l'étaient promis.  HxH / UA.
1. Danse, Eren, Danse

_**La reconquête**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Danse, Eren, danse.**_

"Si vous traversez l' **enfer** , surtout continuez d' **avancer**."

Eren avait les pieds en feu, la tête qui tournait et sa bière était devenue chaude. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et pourtant la boite n'avait pas l'air de se vider. La foule qui dansait autour de lui, infatigable, lui semblait plus oppressante de minutes en minutes. Il avait besoin d'air, regardant autour de lui il chercha Mikasa du regard pour lui dire qu'il sortait sans succès. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux haussa les épaules dans un signe de résignation et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il aurait tout le temps de lui envoyer un message si elle le cherchait.

La fraîcheur matinale lui permis de reprendre un peu ses esprits et épuisé il se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de sortir son portable. Trois messages non lus de sa sœur.

Merde Mikasa va me tuer. – Pensa t-il en déverrouillant son iphone.

 **De : Mikasa [04:42]**

 **Eren je suis fatiguée, Armin me ramène.** **Rentre pas trop tard, je t'ai mis un doliprane sur la table.**

 **De : Mikasa [05:03]**

 **Tu rentres bientôt ? Ça va ?**

 **De : Mikasa [05:38]**

 **Je commence à m'inquiéter, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?**

Un rapide coup d'œil en haut de l'écran l'informa qu'il était presque six heures du matin et Mikasa attendait une réponse depuis plus d'une heure. Eren adorais sa sœur, mais trouvais sa ridicule qu'aujourd'hui encore elle attende qu'il rentre pour aller se coucher. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver devant une des boites de nuit les plus fréquentées de Trost: L _e Titan_? Pensif sur les dangers qu'il pourrait bien encourir, il se releva tapant une rapide réponse.

 **A : Mikasa [05:53]**

 **Je vais bien, je prends le premier bus. Va dormir il est tard.**

* * *

Quand il arriva à l'arrêt du dit bus un sourire moqueur s'était peins sur son visage. Jean attendait assis sur le banc à moitié endormis. S'affalant à ses côtés il pris le soin de faire le plus de bruit possible pour le réveiller et attendit la réaction qui ne tarda pas.

 _« Putain Jaeger tu fais chier, tu peux pas t'asseoir comme tout le monde et pas comme une grosse vache ! »_

La réponse ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire déjà présent sur le visage du jeune homme. Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Jean, c'était une relation compliquée à définir, il avait beau être son ami il ne se retrouvait que dans la provocation, c'était à celui qui emmerderait le plus l'autre, celui qui ferait mieux que l'autre. Des défis à n'en plus finir, de celui qui mangera le plus à celui qui courra le plus longtemps en passant par celui qui dormira en dernier. Quelque part ils se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir agir autrement, deux hyperactifs en quête de sensations qui ne pouvaient rester assis plus d'une dizaine de minute sans trépigner sur place. Peut être que finalement chacun avait simplement trouvé une excuse en l'autre pour pouvoir aller à leur rythme dans ce monde qui n'était pas fait pour eux.

 _« Alors, tronche de cheval t'es bien vulgaire, c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves tout seul au lieu d'être rentré avec la fille avec qui tu dansais ? »_

 _« La ferme, t'es aussi seul que moi »_

Touché. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, leur bus arriva et tandis qu'il montait le chauffeur les gratifia d'un grand sourire. Il les aimait bien ces gosses, six heures du matin c'était toujours le premier trajet de ses longues journées de travail et ce n'était pas rare qu'ils fassent partie de ses passagers. Ils animaient le bus trop silencieux qui ne comptait que des travailleurs aigris encore somnolent. Oui décidément ils les aimaient vraiment bien se dit-il en regardant dans son rétroviseur les deux étudiants faire mine de se battre.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement - qu'il louait avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami Armin pendant ses études - Eren senti une vague de culpabilité l'envahir en voyant Mikasa endormie sur le canapé son portable dans la main. Il saisit la couverture qui se trouvait non loin et couvrit sa sœur avec avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où comme elle le lui avait dit un doliprane l'attendait ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit, Eren songea à ce qu'il l'attendait le lundi suivant, il allait après trois ans de lycée militaire enfin pouvoir commencer à se spécialiser. À force d'acharnement il avait réussi à finir dans le top dix des meilleurs élèves de son lycée comme à sa plus grande joie tout son groupe d'amis Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Marco, Ymir et Christa. Cette place lui avait permis de choisir la formation au sein du bataillon d'exploration.

Une brigade militaire qui avait pour but de reprendre Shinganshina et la moitié Ouest du pays des mains des terroristes. En effet la lutte faisait rage depuis près de cinq ans. D'un côté il y avait les terroristes qui voulaient rétablir une monarchie absolue et de l'autre ceux qui vivaient en démocratie et qui comptait bien se battre pour la conserver.

Mais si Eren était un fervent défenseur de cette dernière ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il voulait intégrer le bataillon, oh non la raison était douloureusement plus personnelle. Il y a trois ans que la ville de Shinganshina était tombée, tout était allé tellement vite, personne ne s'y attendait. Oh bien sûr à cette époque tout le monde savait que c'était la guerre mais, l'ouest du pays semblait tellement loin, tout ça semblait trop peu réel, trop impersonnel et puis un jour ça l'était devenu. Sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment, les terroristes étaient aux portes de la ville. Et ils l'avaient prise, ils se l'étaient appropriés et en avait fait la capitale de leur empire. Tuant tous ceux qui avaient tenté de résister. C'est là où étaient né Eren, Mikasa et Armin.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _Ce matin-là tout était calme pour un premier juillet, il faisait décidément trop chaud pour sortir. Pourtant, un petit groupe de cinq personnes se dirigeait vers la gare d'un pas tranquille. En tête de file, Carla et Grisha Jaëger. Elle était une infirmière très appréciée de la petite ville, lui était un chirurgien connu de tout le pays, ensemble ils formaient un joli couple. Derrière eux se trouvait trois adolescents d'une quinzaine d'année, légèrement en avance sur les deux autres un jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat, au teint halé et aux magnifiques yeux vert bayait aux corneilles. C'était Eren Jaëger leur fils. Àsa droite se trouvait une jolie jeune aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs qui fixaient les pieds d' Eren vérifiant qu'il ne trébuchait pas. C'était Mikasa Ackerman, leur fille adoptive, Carla l'avait trouvé devant l'hôpital lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé et elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Et pour finir légèrement en retrait un petit blond aux yeux bleu qui semblait s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. C'était Armin Arlet il passait tellement de temps chez les Jaëger qu'il était devenu un peu comme leur fils également. Le trajet se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare. Pendant qu'ils attendaient le train, loin de se douter que ce serait le dernier qui partirait en direction de Trost avant de très longues années, Carla et Grisha donnaient leurs dernières recommandations aux adolescents. Ces derniers se rendaient à Trost situés à deux heures de train de Shinganshina chez le parrain d' Eren : Hannes un policier - que Grisha avait rencontré pendant ses années d'internat.- pour fêter la rentrée prochaine d' Eren, Mikasa et Armin au lycée. Il les avait invités pour la journée, leur faire profiter de sa piscine et des excellents repas de la caserne, Carla et Grisha avaient eux aussi était invité, mais avec des métiers comme les leurs on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une journée de travail pour se prélasser au soleil. Alors, après une dernière embrassades ils montèrent finalement dans le train à 6h54. A 7h00 soit six minutes après le départ du TGV, l'enfer commençait._  
 _  
_

 _Fin du Flash-back_


	2. Bosse, Levi, Bosse

Ce dimanche là, en se réveillant Eren se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais boire, promesse qui bien sûr disparaîtrait en même temps que sa gueule de bois. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et son estomac n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleur état. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son téléphone lui appris qu'il avait dormi toute la journée. Il avait beau savoir qu'il allait bien finir par devoir se lever -ne serait ce que pour signifier à ses colocataires qu'il était encore vivant- rien que d'imaginer devoir s'exposer à la lumière du jour en les rejoignant dans le salon semblait insurmontable. Dans une autre vie il avait dû être vampire ou papillon de nuit mais, au vu de l'espérance de vie de ces derniers il choisit d'opter pour le vampire.

Trois assiettes de pâtes, deux doliprane et un passage par la douche plus tard Eren commençait à se sentir mieux. Assis sur le canapé, il observait d'un œil morne sa sœur jouer à un jeu vidéo, pulvérisant au passage tous les records qu'il avait mis une éternité à atteindre sur son propre pc, lors qu'Armin débarqua en trombe dans l'appartement.

 _« Eren, Mikasa ! Mettez la chaîne d'information, Levi va faire un discours !»_

Eren s'était jeté sur la télécommande posée sur la table basse du salon manquant de peu de renverser au passage son chocolat chaud sur cette dernière et avait allumé la télévision. Levi Ackerman était le caporal chef du bataillon d'exploration chargé de reprendre l'Ouest aux mains des terroristes, un héros national, leur héros.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _Les trois adolescents, ignorant en tout point le danger seulement quelques kilomètres plus loin, se demandaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper durant les deux prochaines heures de trajet. Eren proposa alors de faire une partie de carte et même s'ils jouaient avec entrain, quelque chose dérangeait le trio, aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable de l'expliquer, c'était plus qu'un mauvais pré sentiment, c'était la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'Armin abattait sa dernière carte, lui assurant par la même occasion la victoire, les lumières du wagon s'éteignirent et de vives secousses se firent ressentir : le train déraillait et ils assistaient impuissant à leur propre mort._

 _Pourtant, lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux, une forme humanoïde se trouvait au-dessus de lui et il dût cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de découvrir le visage de la personne qui lui faisait face. L'homme qui le surplombait devait faire un mètre soixante-dix au maximum avait des cheveux noirs et ses pupilles d'un bleu métallique était encré dans celle d'Eren. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de l'homme bouger mais le son ne semblait pas parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et comme s'il avait lutté pour rester éveillé pendant tout ce temps, la fatigue pris de nouveau possession de lui et il sombra à nouveaux dans l'inconscience._

 _L'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'Eren, se nommait Levi Ackerman, il faisait parti des bataillons qui se battaient contre les rebelles monarchistes et à vingt-cinq ans, venait de devenir le plus jeune caporal de l'armée. Levi sorti le corps du jeune homme des décombres du wagon en le hissant sur son épaule et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie de fortune qu'ils avaient réussi à installer. Il s'agissait en fait d'une tente tout juste assez grande pour accueillir le personnel médical et les quelques rescapés. Il posa le corps du jeune homme sur un brancard à côté des deux autres adolescents, le laissant au soin des infirmiers présents avant de se tourner vers une jeune femme assez grande, brune, des mèches folles s'échappant de sa queue de cheval pour finir leur course autour de son visage. Cette femme s'était Hanji Zoé, un des deux chefs d'escouade du bataillon et un brillant médecin de guerre._

 _« Oï, j'ai trouvé le troisième morveux, il est vivant mais complètement dans les vapes. Des nouvelles d'Erwin ? »_

 _« Oui, Levi, la situation est grave, ils ont pris le contrôle de Shinganshina,il n'y a rien à faire. L'ouest est tombé. »_

 _L'ouest est tombé, la sentence était sans appel. Ils avaient perdu et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette foutue guerre Levi eu un doute, allaient-ils y arriver ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'on lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle et ça le fatiguait. Il était fatigué de toute cette merde, de tous ces morts. Un bruit sourd le sorti de ses pensées, il tourna la tête pour en voir l'origine quand il tomba nez à nez face au gamin qu'il venait de ramasser quelques minutes plus tôt et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, son souffle se coupa quand il plongea son regard dans le sien. Un vert comme ça c'était pas humain. Le morveux s'était levé, le fixait la tête droite, les poings serrés et le visage fermé._

 _« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire par l'ouest est tombé ?! Shinganshina, mes parents sont là-bas, il faut que je les contacte ! »_

 _En y repensant il se demandait pourquoi s'était à lui qu'il s'était adressé alors que s'était Hanji qui avait parlé. Mais Levi désigna de la tête la médecin n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'être celui qui annoncerait au jeune homme qu'il était seul désormais et sans un mot se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix tremblante du gamin retentit à nouveau._

 _« Hey ! C'est à toi que je parle, répond-moi ! »_

 _Soit, le môme l'avait cherché, tant pis, il lui répondit en le regardant dans les yeux sans fléchir._

 _« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise morveux et bien soit, mais ne viens pas chialer parce que la vérité est trop dure à encaisser. Alors, écoute bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas, la sombre vérité, c'est que ces pro monarchistes de mes deux ont pris la ville et tu pourras appeler tes parents un million de fois ils ne te répondront pas, parce que ces foutus connards, ne se contente pas de prendre une ville, ils en détruisent les accès, ils coupent toutes les communications et tu sais quoi ils tuent chaque putain de soldats et chaque putain de personne qui aurait le malheur de s'y opposer. Alors, tes parents sont peut être en vie, mais tant qu'on n'aura pas récupérée cette foutue ville il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. »_

 _Il avait été dur, il le savait, il s'attendait à voir le gamin craquer et ses deux comparses derrière lui qui venait de se relever aussi. Pourtant, les trois regards qui se posèrent sur lui, bien que mouiller de larmes étaient emplis de détermination._

 _« Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller la récupérer ?! »_

 _Levi lui tourna le dos et souleva le pan de la tente qui servait de porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de souffler les quelques mots qui allaient changer pour toujours la destinée des trois adolescents._

 _« Faites vos classes à l'école militaire, apprenez à vous battre, endurcissez vous et rejoignez mon unité. On verra ce qu'on peut faire à ce moment-là. »_

 _Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Le visage du caporal apparut alors à l'écran, il était d'usage qu'un gradé de l'armée fasse un discours la veille de la répartition des nouvelles recrues dans l'unité qui leur avait été affectée. Pendant que la journaliste expliquait qui était Levi Ackerman, pour les rares ignorant qui ne savait pas qui il pouvait bien être, la sonnette de la porte de leur appartement retentit, Eren en vérifiant que Levi n'avait toujours pas commencé à parler se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant de tomber nez à nez avec Jean, Christa, Sasha, Reiner, Marco, Ymir et Connie. Ce dernier s'avança vers Eren un pack de bière à la main.

 _« Yo ! Le discours n'a pas commencé ? Comme on sera encore tous dans la même galère à partir de demain on s'est dit qu'on allait venir le voir avec vous, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre ! »_

Le sourire qui prit place sur le visage d'Eren valait toutes les invitations à entrer du monde et pendant qu'il regardait la joyeuse bande s'installer au côté d'Armin et Mikasa, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Levi se souvenait de lui. Avec un pincement au cœur il songea que ça ne devait pas être le cas, que le caporal avait dû en sauver des tas avant et après lui pour pouvoir se soucier de ses états d'âme ni même sa volonté de sauver ses parents. Une histoire bien banale dans un monde comme le leur en somme.

Mais Levi malgré les inquiétudes d'Eren, n'avait jamais pu oublier la détermination qui émanait du jeune homme ce jour-là. Et en ce dernier dimanche d'août alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer son discours, Levi ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Eren allait le regarder. Oh naturellement pendant ces trois dernières années il avait suivi de loin la progression des trois adolescents, il était donc au courant que ces derniers allaient intégrer son unité dès le lendemain et même s'il avait fait mine de l'ignorer quand Hanji lui avait annoncé la nouvelle elle n'avait pas été dupe. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit sûrement parce qu'elle aussi avait été touchée ce jour-là par l'attitude de Mikasa, Armin et Eren. Ces gosses auraient eu toutes les raisons du monde de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, de s'effondrer, mais ils avaient tenu bon, ils avaient gardé la tête froide, s'étaient fixé un objectif et avaient continué d'avancer.

Plongé dans ses pensées Levi faillit rater le signal du cameraman qui lui signifiait que l'antenne était à lui chose qu'Hanji et Erwin qui attendait le caporal quelques mètres plus loin ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu, ayant une idée très précises de la direction qu'avait pu prendre les pensées de Levi l'année promettait d'être riche en émotion.


End file.
